


The stars I at stare

by Key_Mahogany



Series: Full Moon [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akiteru knows, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, POV Tsukishima Kei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Key_Mahogany/pseuds/Key_Mahogany
Summary: Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are watching the Supermoon together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like this. I wasn't sure about writting a version with Tsukki's pov but my best friend encouraged me to do it, so here it is.  
> (Thank you best friend xp)
> 
> I wanted to thank all those who gave me kudos for the first story, and thanks to LittlemissLazy for your comment!

7.30  
The clock alarm started to ring; it was time to get ready.

  
Tsukki sat up on his bed and took off his headphones. He was tired, exhausted. He couldn’t sleep well last night because of the excitement...something that he would definitely not admit.

  
His second alarm rang, and without loosing one more second he stood up and got dressed. He'd checked the weather several times all along the day to make sure the sky would be clear and nothing bugged his night. He put on long trousers, a short sleeve t-shirt and a light jacket. He knew the weather wasn't going to be too cold but it's always better to be prepared just in case.  
And if he doesn't need it, Yamaguchi would, he thought, smiling and remembering the many times he had to lend his training jacket to his cute freckled friend.  
  
  
He stepped out of his room and run down the stairs; he was putting on his shoes when his brother appeared behind him.

>   
>  “Is it already time for your date?” — he asked grinning.

  
Tsukki exhaled and rolled his eyes.

>   
>  "Why do you always have to ask the same stupid question, brother?
> 
>   
>  “Oh, come on, Tsukki!" — he said laughing and trying to imitate Yamaguchi— “it's been awhile since I last saw Tadashi, why don’t you bring your boyfriend home more often?”

Tsukishima stood up, not caring about his brother as much as the other would want him to, and walk to the door. He turned before leaving and gave his brother his best “mind your own business face” saying:

>   
>  “He’s not my boyfriend...and I bring him home often, but not when you’re here”

His brother looked at him as a hurted puppy...for a second. Then he laughed again and turned to leave the room, but stopped for a second, turned his face and said:

> “You know...never said it’s not a date”

He left the room right after saying that, not giving Tsukki a chance to reply. Not that he would have, actually; he pressed his forehead against the door and breathed deeply a few times before getting out, with a slight blush on his cheeks.  
  
8.30  
  
Thank gods he had his jacket with him; since he met with Yamaguchi on their usual place until now, the temperature felt much cooler because of the slow wind that was blowing.

  
They were sitting on the grass of a park,looking at the moon. It was awesome, as wonderful as he had imagined. He felt really happy, not only for being there but also because his friend was there with him, they had been together for a long time and he was thankful for that...having someone like Yamaguchi next to him helped him a lot, more than he thinks.  
He smiled remembering the day they met; he never imagined that when he stood up for the little boy in the floor, he was standing for the one that would be by his side for all those years. But there they were, together.

  
He heard his friend chuckle next to him and turned; Yamaguchi had a big smile in his face and rosy nose.

>   
>  “What?”
> 
>   
>  “Nothing” — laughed Yamaguchi — “it’s just that you look happier that normally”

  
Tsukishima smiled after hearing that; he was happy, but probably not for the reason the freckled boy thought. He realized late that Yamaguchi had said something else, but the boy seemed so flustered he didn’t dare ask him to repeat it. Instead he decided to say something safe.

>   
>  "Shut up, Yamaguchi”

  
That sentence, all those years. It was not just a sentence.

  
He waited for the usual answer, but it didn’t come. Finding it strange, he looked at the boy once again and found him trying to hide his shivering.

>   
>  “Are you cold?” — he asked, knowing which would be the response.
> 
>   
>  “Just a little bit Tsukki — he said — it’s fine”. — but Tsukki knew it wasn’t fine.

  
He wanted to scold him for, once again, be irresponsible, but he couldn’t. His friend seemed fragile at that moment and he felt the urge to hug him and, even though it wasn't the first time he felt that way, it surprised him the fact that he’d almost lost the control.

>   
>  “You should have brought a jacket, Tadashi” — he let the name slide out of his mouth, melt on his lips and go as a prayer in the air.

  
Yamaguchi didn't seem to notice and started apologizing but he cut himself when he realized.

>   
>  “Y-you just used my first name?” — he asked, looking down and blushing.
> 
>   
>  “You don’t like it?” — asked the blond, tilting his face.

  
Yamaguchi seemed to panic at that question and in a rush and almost shouting it, said — “I-I DO”

  
His face was covered with a mix of embarrassment and worry, he was bitting his bottom lip, his hands shaking and grabbing (more like tearing off) the grass. Tsukishima was a bit amused by the situation, although he felt guilty for it. His friend seemed so cute and vulnerable that he felt he was going to lose control.

  
Smiling, he exhaled and started to take off his jacket. Then, with his heart starting to race, he surrounded him with his arms and put the jacket on his shoulders. He felt the boy get tense under his embrace.

  
He couldn’t help but blush, this situation started to be too...much for two friends.

>   
>  “Thanks, Tsukki!” — said Yamaguchi.

  
Tsukishima nodded and turned, this time lying almost all the way down. Now that he didn't have a jacket, he started to feel the cold breeze caressing his arms and taking the warmth away. He tried to stay impassive so Yams wouldn't notice, but the boy was looking at him intensely.

  
After what to Tsukishima felt like hours, the boy lied down, copying him, and started to move, closer and closer to him. This time it was a tsukki who was tense, he didn’t know what to do, so he waited.

  
His hands were sweating and his heart was pounding so hard that he knew Yamaguchi would hear it. He was going to let his friend lie on his shoulder, but he realized that the boy had stopped moving, and only their arms were touching.

  
He knew his friend wasn't going to move further, he was already blushing a lot.  
  
Tsukishima moved his arm and positioned it behind Yamaguchi’s back, which was really warm; the boy seemed a bit surprised on the beginning but then he relaxed and, smiling, lied down on his shoulder.

>   
>  Both boys had a smile on their faces and rosy cheeks; none of them felt cold anymore.  
>    
>    
>  “I’m having a great time, Tsukki” — said Yamaguchi looking up at him.

  
He turned his face to look at him; he couldn't believe he had such a great person by his side, being the way he was, salty and grumpy most of the time. But there he was, the most wonderful boy looking at him with gleaming eyes that could make him melt.  
  
  
Tsukki started to get closer, and so did Yamaguchi. When there were only a few centimeters between them, they stopped, looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

  
Yamaguchi closed his eyes, and slowly tilted his face towards Tsukkis’.

  
Tsukishima placed his hand under his chin and cut the distance between their lips with a gentle and sweet kiss.

  
This was definitely the best day of his entire life.  
  
---


End file.
